couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist
'''Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist is the second episode of Season One. It first aired on November 19th, 1999. It follows The Shadow of Courage. Plot Outline Eustace is fixing the roof and Muriel is on the ground, yelling at him to stop with the noise. Eustace hits a loose board, and it flies down and hits Muriel in the head. Muriel is helped into the house, but can't remember Courage, Eustace or her name. Eustace takes advantage of this by throwing Courage out of the house and tells her to fix him dinner and that her job is doing whatever he needs. Courage manages to get back inside the house and sends for an amnesia specialist, and a French con-artist duck named Le-Quack decides to fake a doctor and try to find the Bagge's riches. He arrives at the house, knocks out Eustace and locks him in the closet. Courage sees this and tries to get Muriel, but she still doesn't remember who he is, of course. Le Quack appear and chases Courage with a mallet, who runs out the back door. Le Quack goes outside but doesn't see Courage clinging onto the wall above him. Le Quack goes back inside He takes Muriel and asks her where the family jewels are, but Muriel doesn't remember. He starts looking for the riches, and then ties Muriel up and tickles her foot until she remembers. Courage takes a fan and blows Le Quack into the wall, and tries to save Muriel but le Quack chases him again out the back door, but doesn't see him acting as a welcome mat. Courage pole vaults through the window. He goes downstairs where Muriel is tied up next to a miniature train track with a train riding around, ready to smash her with a pie. Courage saves Muriel, replaces the pie with dynamite, which blows up in Le Quack's face. He pursues Courage outside again, where he acts like a potted plant. Courage catapults through the attic window, sending for the police on the computer. Le Quack holds stinky cheese in front of helpless Muriel, forcing the location of the jewels out her, or attempting to. Courage averts Le Quack leading him into the dining room where a huge rat appears, punches Le Quack and eats the cheese. Courage pays the rat and watches as Le Quack knocks Muriel out and chases Courage to the back door, which is boarded up. Le Quack turns on a vacuum and starts sucking Courage in, but he holds onto the door. Everything is sucked into the vacuum and it gets bigger and bigger until it explodes, stunning Le Quack. The police burst in and arrest Le Quack. Muriel regains her memory, thanks to that second knock out and Courage opens the closet, only for Eustace to have amnesia as well. Courage just closes the door. We cut to the Nowhere road, and see Le Quack has escaped and he's wearing a police uniform. He looks at us and says "You have not seen the last of Le Quack" ending with a maniacal laugh and the screen closing on his beak. Trivia *First appearance of Le Quack and Charlie the Mouse. *The title is occasionally abbreviated to "Le Quack." *This episode marks the first time Muriel plays her sitar. *Le Quack's moustach randomly vanished when Charlie the Mouse appeared. Quotes *Thanks Mr. Mouse - Courage *No problem - Charlie/Mr. Mouse Category:Episodes